


The Ship That Lost Its Soul

by azziria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: Artwork forThe Ship That Lost Its Soul(alsohereon LJ) byamberdreamsfor the2017 Sammy Big Bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't in the end decide which of the three versions I preferred. All three started with the image of Sam, and then I layered on images of the ship, the circuit board and a couple of galaxy brushes and played around until I got an effect that I liked. As always, I started out with an idea in mind but then let my experimentation lead me to something that came out right. Any excuse to get lost in Photoshop is always welcome, and I have to say a very big 'thank you' to Amberdreams for providing a story that inspired me so much :)

  



End file.
